De la division de l'âme
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: L'âme est une chose complexe et hétérogène. Le morceau gardé dans le journal de Riddle le représente dans sa jeunesse, avant que tout ne change pour le pouvoir et la noirceur. Lorsque ce fragment revient à la vie, comment va-t-il le vivre?
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire! J'espère que ça va vous emballer! :P

Je sais pas trop encore où ça va mener, j'ai bien quelques idées mais encore rien de précis. A priori, ça ne devrait pas être trop long, sauf si j'ai un regain d'inspiration soudain!

Allez, bonne lecture! Faites-moi part de vos impressions, même si ce chapitre ne démarre pas sur mes chapeaux de roue! :)

* * *

Rien n'est tout noir ni tout blanc. Ainsi en va-t-il de l'âme et de l'esprit. Un Homme ne peut être Homme que dans la complexité de sa personne. Il ne serait qu'un animal sans conscience, s'il en était autrement. Et de même que le cerveau, organe de la pensée, est séparé en différents lobes responsables des différentes actions d'une enveloppe corporelle, de même l'âme est séparée en plusieurs fragments brillants de couleurs différentes sous le soleil des émotions.

De cette façon, les fragments d'âme de Tom Marvolo Riddle ne pouvaient être que différents les uns des autres. Et si la plupart avaient été conquis par le pouvoir cherché par ce jeune homme de seize ans, il en était un qui avait été préservé. Ce fragment avait été détaché le premier. Et sitôt que cela avait été fait, Tom Riddle était devenu Lord Voldemort. Privé de ce morceau d'âme qui le rendait encore humain, il avait cherché le pouvoir plus que jamais, et cherché à éviter la mort à tout prix. Lord Voldemort, sous ce nouveau nom, s'était forgé une puissance encore jamais inégalée, et avait voyagé pour accroître sa connaissance. Il s'était entouré d'un groupe d'alliés tous aveuglés par ce qu'il proposait. Malgré son égoïsme, il leur avait trouvé une cause pour laquelle ils pouvaient se battre sous son pavillon. Que lui importait, à lui, que le problème des Moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il ne voulait que l'immortalité et le pouvoir. Il n'eût pu y parvenir seul, cependant, et avoir des mercenaires plus bêtes que lui accommodait bien ses affaires.

Il tua souvent et beaucoup, sans en retirer une quelconque émotion une âme, si non soignée, saigne jusqu'à être vide de toute émotion. Lord Voldemort malgré ses dires était moins qu'humain. Cela fut certifié lorsqu'après la tentative de meurtre sur Harry James Potter, il perdit son enveloppe corporelle, restant moins qu'un nuage de vapeur. Le bébé, orphelin à ce jour, fut confié à son oncle et sa tante, tandis que son parrain restait en fuite après le meurtre du traître ayant permis au Lord déchu d'avoir trouvé ses victimes.

L'oncle et la tante du bébé se nommaient Mr. et Mrs. Dursley. Ils n'avaient rien à faire avec le monde d'origine de leur neveu, et voulaient n'y avoir aucun rapport. Ils habitaient une petite maison semblable à toutes les autres dans une banlieue ensoleillée, avec leur fils. Quelques années après, un chien s'ajouta à la petite famille. Harry Potter, sans être véritablement considéré comme un fils, était traité convenablement, quoiqu'un peu méprisé et rudoyé par son oncle et sa tante. Ses conditions de vie n'étaient certes pas mauvaises, mais il était fermement convaincu que cette vie ne lui appartenait pas.

Il arriva en effet ce jour où on lui présenta une lettre d'admission pour Poudlard. Un sorcier, voilà ce qu'il était. Il quitta sa famille un 1er septembre avec ses affaires nouvellement achetées, un brin anxieux, et clairement seul.

Il passa sa première année à l'école, prenant part à des aventures auxquelles nul n'aurait pu rêver, ni lui, ni un Moldu, ni aucun adolescent issu d'une famille de sorciers. Il affronta pour la deuxième fois de sa vie Lord Voldemort. Une fois encore, il en sortit victorieux.

L'année suivante, il arriva avec quelques difficultés à l'école pour la rentrée. Son grand chien noir l'accompagnait. Comme il était arrivé chez les Dursley, il en était reparti.

Cette année encore, il fut confronté à des événements étranges.

C'est ici que commence véritablement notre histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews pour le premier chapitre! J'en ai jamais eu autant d'un coup! :P

Mais du coup, ça me met la pression pour la suite, aïe aïe aïe! Et à vous aussi, d'ailleurs, parce que vous avez maintenant le rôle de conseillers, héhé.

Alors voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

''Sniffle ! Reviens !'' lança Harry anxieusement. Ron et lui se trouvaient sous le château, dans le dédale de couloirs qui conduisaient à la Chambre des Secrets. Après avoir trouvé le message de Ginny, ils étaient descendus sans se poser de question ni avertir personne. Harry avait ouvert le passage sous les yeux de Mimi, et après une vague promesse de revenir hanter avec elle ses toilettes, il avait glissé dans le conduit, suivi de près par son chien, qui ne le quittait jamais, et par Ron, qui redoutait plus que tout de tomber dans un coin poussiéreux plein d'araignées.

Ils longeaient à présent les murs suitants, Sniffle jouant le rôle d'éclaireur. Après une dizaine de minutes de ces déambulations, ils débouchèrent dans la pièce principale. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent : Ginny était couchée à même le sol, un petit journal noir encore dans sa main. Harry le reconnut comme celui qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy glisser dans le chaudron de la jeune fille chez Fleury et Bott. Harry le ramassa tandis que Ron tentait de réveiller sa sœur, sans succès. Sniffle aboya soudain. Les deux garçons relevèrent la tête pour voir apparaître la silhouette d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci sortit de la pénombre. Il semblait sorti d'un autre âge. Il portait un uniforme de Poudlard, bien que différent de ceux que portaient présentement Ron et Harry. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en arrière dans une imitation plus avantageuse de la coiffure de Draco Malfoy. Sa peau, pâle, mettait en valeur des yeux noirs brillants d'une étincelle d'intelligence. Il émanait de lui une détermination désespérée. Il semblait âgé d'un peu plus de 16 ans. Sniffle tourna autour du nouvel arrivant prudemment, semblant désorienté par ce qu'il sentait. Le chien couina et retourna auprès de son maître. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas encore puis s'arrêta, faisant face aux trois autres.

''Harry Potter'', dit-il. ''Je te rencontre enfin.''

Harry fronça les sourcils et ne pipa mot, laissant l'autre continuer.

''Je te suis reconnaissant d'être descendu jusqu'à moi. Cela facilitera bien les choses. Vois-tu, la pauvre Ginny Weasley ici perd de son énergie à chaque instant. C'est le fait de ce journal, que tu tiens dans tes mains. Mon journal. Je suis un souvenir, devenant réel. Tout ceci, tu l'auras deviné, n'a pu devenir possible que grâce à cette jeune fille. Elle a écrit dans le journal. Y a versé ses sentiments, ses réflexions. Elle y a mis tout ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de réel. Elle a partagé son âme avec moi. Guidé par la magie noire associée à cet objet, elle a lâché le Basilic dans l'école. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des poulets, c'est elle encore qui a écrit tous ces messages. Et moi, je me retrouve à la croisée des chemins.''

''Qui êtes-vous ? ''

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire.

''Tom Marvolo Riddle.''

Sniffle, s'il est possible pour un chien, sursauta et se mit à grogner. Riddle lui jeta un regard surpris et suspicieux. Il continua néanmoins : ''Je suis un morceau de l'âme de celui qui désormais se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Je suis son premier essai d'Horcruxe.'' Devant l'air perdu de Ron et Harry, il poursuivit. ''Un Horcruxe est un objet contenant un morceau d'âme. Tant que ce morceau reste intact, son possesseur ne peut pas mourir. Il est condamné à errer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver une enveloppe corporelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas disparu totalement la nuit où il a tenté de te tuer. Lord Voldemort a créé plusieurs Horcruxes afin de rester en vie. Lui qui se croit si puissant est terrifié par l'idée de la mort.''

''Harry'', l'interrompit Ron d'une voix blanche. ''C'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Ne l'écoute pas. L'année dernière déjà il a tenté de te corrompre avec la Pierre philosophale.''

Harry était incertain. Son dernier face-à-face avec Voldemort avait été bien différent. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de très sûr de lui et de son pouvoir. Arrogant. Or, si ce garçon-là semblait tout aussi confiant, il y avait quelque chose de dissemblable ici. Il mit le doigt enfin dessus. Il parlait de Voldemort avec un détachement que l'adulte n'aurait pas montré. Lorsqu'il parlait de lui-même, le sorcier exultait. Ce n'était pas le cas ici. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que l'adolescent ne le tenait pas en haute estime.

''Tu sembles le considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre'', déclara Harry.

''Nous somme différents. J'ai été son premier Horcruxe. Peut-être connais-tu un peu la théorie de la division des âmes. Tu sais dans ce cas que l'âme est divisée naturellement en plusieurs parties capables chacune de ressentir un panel d'émotions, allant de l'amour à la joie, du désespoir à la cruauté. Chaque morceau est indispensable à l'équilibre et indépendant à la fois. Voldemort est devenu ce qu'il est maintenant après m'avoir créé. J'étais le dernier rempart à sa soif de pouvoir, et il m'a mis de côté. Aujourd'hui, je reviens, avec l'apparence de celui qu'il était à seize ans. Je continuerai à grandir lorsque j'aurai repris une enveloppe corporelle conséquente. Et c'est là que tu interviens, Harry. Ginny m'a été utile parce qu'elle attirait ton attention. Serais-tu descendu ici si j'y avais emmené Gregory Goyle ? Sans doute pas. Je ne souhaite cependant pas sa mort. Trouve moi une créature dont je puisse prendre l'énergie, Harry. D'ici deux heures, je ne pourrai plus rien faire qu'achever le processus. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Dépêche-toi. Si ce n'est pour moi – et tu serais bien fou de me croire différent de Voldemort, malgré ce que je t'ai raconté – fais-le pour Ginny. C'est une gamine qui n'a rien demandé à personne. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.''

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant, puis, suivis pas Sniffle, tournèrent les talons pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Au moment où ils allaient sortir de la salle, Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, vola vers eux. Abasourdis, ils pilèrent net. Ils entendirent des hissements venant d'un couloir sur leur droite. Prudemment, Harry avança d'un pas. Grave erreur : le Basilic, les deux yeux crevés, secouait sa tête en tous sens. Ses crochets semblaient gigantesques et terriblement redoutables. Harry sortit sa baguette et recula immédiatement, rentrant dans Ron qui avait avancé de quelques pas également. Sniffle se plaça devant les deux garçons et grognant, se prépara à entrer dans la bataille. Il parvint, évitant les crochets venimeux, à atteindre le Basilic et à le mordre. Ron, profitant de cet instant, lança un Petrificus Totalus sur le serpent. A son grand étonnement, cela fonctionna. La créature arrêta de bouger. Le temps semblait suspendu. Personne ne respirait. Comme s'il craignait que par un quelconque miracle, le sort cesse de faire effet d'un coup d'un seul, Sniffle recula prudemment tout en humant l'air. Mais le sort de Ron tint bon. Ils avaient trouvé la créature qu'il leur fallait.

Le souvenir tout d'abord sembla réticent à tuer le Basilic, une bête vieille de dizaines de siècles puis se résigna. La créature était bien trop dangereuse et incontrôlable pour qu'ils puissent se permettre de la relâcher.

Quelques heures plus tard, une Ginny désorientée se réveillait, entourée de son frère, Harry, Tom et Sniffle. Il fut décidé, puisque Tom ne pouvait être vu par Dumbledore, qu'il resterait pour l'instant dans la Chambre, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, sous la bonne garde de Sniffle, tandis que les jeunes sorciers remontaient à la surface du château, où les parents Weasley attendaient vraisemblablement fous d'inquiétude. Ginny promit de garder le secret sur Tom, sachant qu'il ne serait bon pour personne de savoir ce que contenait réellement le journal auquel elle avait confié tant de choses. Ils se mirent alors tous d'accord sur une version impliquant une manipulation du Basilic, et Ron et Harry réussissant à le neutraliser grâce à Fumsek. Cette partie, d'ailleurs, n'était pas si fausse et ne ferait qu'appuyer leurs dires. Ils saluèrent donc Tom et Sniffle puis entamèrent le chemin du retour.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard! Les vacances, que voulez-vous.

J'ai continué ce que j'avais commencé; je n'en suis toutefois pas vraiment satisfaite. Si ce n'est pas terrible, s'il vous plaît, dites-le moi! C'est vraiment différent de ce que j'écris d'habitude, alors j'ai du mal.

Voilà!

Malgré tout, bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés et suivis. Ca fait plaisir! :)

* * *

Tom et Sniffle restèrent longtemps en silence dans la Chambre. Tom, épuisé par son absorption d'énergie, finit par s'endormir. Sniffle attendit qu'une heure s'écoulât sans que le jeune homme ne bouge, puis s'éloigna un peu, vadrouillant dans les couloirs humides, passant devant le cadavre du Basilic qui était à présent aussi inoffensif qu'une paire de bottes. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun être vivant à part Tom et lui et s'ébroua. Se tenait à présent à la place du chien un homme, le visage mince, et les yeux noirs. Se tenait à présent à la place du chien un homme connu sous le nom de Sirius Black. Il était rare qu'il retrouve sa forme humaine, puisque, même onze ans après, il était encore l'ennemi public n°1 des services d'aurors. Il avait réussi à fuir après avoir vengé James et Lily, mais avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver la trace de Harry. Les quelques années où il était resté chez les Dursleys, il avait veillé sur son filleul sans attirer l'attention des Moldus. Son plus grand regret était de ne pas s'être montré véritablement à Harry. Mais le garçon grandissait, il serait bientôt capable de garder ce secret-là, et de le comprendre sans lui en vouloir. Sirius repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de la soirée. Il avait entednu parler de la Chambre des Secrets, bien sûr, comme tous les élèves quand il était lui-même sur les bancs de l'école. Mais comme d'une légende, pas d'un véritable fait. James et lui avaient plaisanté, disant que Sirius était peut-être l'héritier, et que Serpentard en serait probablement devenu vert si son héritier avait été placé à Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient jamais songé que Voldemort pourrait être le véritable propriétaire de la Chambre. Le jeune homme qui était sorti du journal n'avait rien à voir avec le Voldemort que chacun connaissait. Sirius sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et qu'avec Harry, ils pourraient tous les trois mettre un terme à la guerre qui lentement, il en était sûr, se préparait.

Tom se réveilla seul dans la Chambre. Il eut un frisson. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais il faisait vraiment froid. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, il se trouvait à présent sous le lac. Il regarda autour de lui. Le chien semblait être parti. Un drôle de chien, qui semblait comprendre tout ce qui disait et vouloir protéger à tout prix le jeune Harry. Le serpent qui avait servi à son retour gisait quelques mètres plus loin. La bête était véritablement énorme. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux à l'idée d'avoir tué le plus vieux serpent de l'Histoire. Mais il devait convenir qu'il était trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté. Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu tuer la petite Ginny pour revenir. Un autre fragment d'âme, peut-être, mais pas lui. Il secoua la tête et se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Il n'avait pas de diplôme, il ne pourrait pas travailler. Et pour protéger Harry et lui enseigner le nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort, il faudrait qu'il reste à Poudlard. Mais Dumbledore le reconnaîtrait sans doute. Il allait devoir utiliser du Polynectar en permanence, trouver un mensonge plausible et ériger des barrières mentales solides. Le Directeur allait sans doute vouloir vérifier la véracité de ses dires.

Sur ces réflexions, le chien fit son retour. Il se coucha à ses pieds et s'endormit, comme pour lui montrer qu'il savait ne rien avoir à craindre du jeune homme. Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, Tom se sentit touché. Et il réitéra cette idée que le chien était plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Réchauffé par la boule de poils, l'adolescent se rendormit rapidement.

Ils restèrent tous les deux quelques heures encore avant que trois jeunes sorciers n'arrivent dans la Chambre.

Harry était en tête, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Tom. Hermione semblait un peu suscpicieuse. Ron et Harry lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était déroulé sous le Château et elle avait insisté pour qu'ils redescendent tout de suite après le Banquet de fin d'année. Dumbledore avait cru tout ce que les deux jeunes sorciers lui avaient dit. Comme prévu, les parents Weasley avaient étouffé leurs enfants et Harry dans leurs bras, tant ils étaient soulagés de les voir sortis sains et saufs. Harry avait menti en disant que le journal avait été entièrement détruit avec un des crochets du Basilic. Il n'avait qu'une envie : redescendre aussi vite que possible pour parler à Tom et récupérer Sniffle.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois devant le spectacle de Tom et Sniffle endormis l'un contre l'autre. Le chien les sentit arriver et se redressa doucement, réveillant l'adolescent au passage. Hermione eut un petit sursaut en voyant pour la première fois le visage de Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Malgré les dires de ses amis, elle ne faisait pas totalement confiance à ce souvenir ramené d'un journal ayant pratiquement tué Ginny. Sniffle vint vers eux en remuant la queue et Tom le suivit avec un sourire un peu timide sur les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre en silence pendant un instant, puis Harry et Tom prirent la parole en même temps. Ils se turent et rirent doucement. Harry désigna Hermione de la main. ''Voici Hermione, Tom. Elle était à l'infirmerie jusqu'à il y a peu. Elle avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic. Les plants de Mandragore ont permis son réveil.'' Tom se pencha en une petite courbette pour saluer Hermione. ''Enchanté, Hermione. Je suis Tom. Je suppose que Harry et Ron ont dû tout te raconter.'' Sur ces présentations, Ron sortit de son sac ce qu'il avait réussi à prendre du buffet et le tendit à Tom avec un peu d'hésitation. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et il acheva son geste en grogant. Oui, il avait déjà mangé, et alors ? Il avait le droit d'avoir encore faim, et ces tranches de Rosbeef étaient excellentes. D'ailleurs, Sniffle fut plus qu'heureux que Tom lui en tende une.

Harry regarda sa montre et se leva précipitamment. ''Merlin, nous devrions être en train de préparer nos baggages ! Le Poudlard Express part d'ici deux heures ! Tom, dépêche toi de boire le Polynectar et sortons d'ici ! Je ne veux pas devoir expliquer à Dumbledore pourquoi un nouvel élève reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances. ''

Tom avala le Polynectar en grimaçant, prenant l'apparence d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge des trois autres, c'était en tout cas ce qui était inscrit sur le tube contenant les cheveux qu'ils avaient volé chez Snape. Pourquoi Snape aurait besoin de devenir un garçon de cet âge-là, ils n'en savaient rien.

Ils remontèrent à la surface discrètement. Hermione, Harry et Ron récupérèrent leurs malles et ils rejoignirent tous quatre le flot d'élèves qui s'en allaient vers la gare. Une fois montés à bord, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide, dans lequel Sniffle s'arrangea pour prendre beaucoup trop de place en s'affalant sur une des banquettes. Aucun des quatre ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que le train ne démarre, craignant, peut-être ? d'attirer l'attention sur ce garçon inconnu de tous. Une fois le train parti, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Tom.

''Nous devons trouver une excuse plausible à ta présence l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Pour cet été, il n'y a pas de problème, mes parents seront enchantés à l'idée de rencontrer un camarade de classe. Je ne leur écris pas souvent pendant l'année, alors ils ne seront pas trop surpris que je ne leur aie jamais parlé de toi. Par contre, je pense qu'il vaut mieux te trouver une nouvelle apparence pour l'année prochaine. Un nouvel élève, qui reste en plus avec nous ? Rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention.''

''Je vais avoir 17 ans cet été, je serai en mesure d'utiliser la magie sans me soucier de la Trace. Je vais travailler sur un sort qui me permette d'afficher une apparence quelconque à Poudlard. Je n'aurai pas besoin de Polynectar. Et j'aimerais reprendre les cours de 7ème année. Il vaut mieux que je n'apparaisse pas trop doué, sans vantardise. J'ai toujours été le meilleur de mon année, et plus encore une fois qu'il m'a détaché. Il a toujours aimé être reconnu comme le plus grand, le plus doué, le meilleur. Lorsqu'il a fait tuer Mimi, ce qui l'a torturé, c'est de n'avoir pas pu le révéler. Mais je crois que Dumbledore a toujours su qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. D'ailleurs, Harry, tu devrais te méfier de Dumbledore. Il apparaît toujours comme bienveillant, mais au fond il est manipulateur. Peut-être pire encore que Voldemort, même s'il ne perpétrera jamais de massacre.''

A ces mots, ni Harry ni ses amis ne marquèrent leur surprise. Ceux-là ne faisaient qu'écho à ce que leur avait dit Hermione plus tôt dans l'année. Ils savaient vital pour leur entreprise d'agir sans la manipulation du directeur. Sniffle, quant à lui, était navré de se rendre compte un peu trop tard de la réalité des choses. Sans leur confiance aveugle, Lily et James seraient peut-être présents à la gare pour récupérer leur fils.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la gare. Le trajet, pour une fois, ne leur avait pas semblé long, tant ils avaient dû se pencher sur la logistique de l'année à venir. Tom avait commencé à établir leur plan de destruction des Horcruxes. Il leur faudrait sortir de l'école au cours de l'année pour aller les détruire, ce qui signifiait que sur un plan scolaire, ils allaient devoir plancher dur pour parvenir à maintenir le rythme et éviter des retenues qui les empêcheraient de venir à bout de Voldemort.

Ils arrivèrent donc à la gare, descendirent du train. Tom avait fait apparaître une malle pour ne pas avoir l'air complètement décalé. Ils saluèrent les parents d'Hermione qui avaient l'air surpris mais ravis, les Weasley qui leur montrèrent beaucoup de reconnaissance et Harry s'en alla vers les Dursleys, qui eux, à leur habitude, tiraient une tête qu'il aurait été difficile de faire passer pour l'expression d'un amour quelconque à l'égard de leur neveu.


End file.
